Pooh Grit
Pooh Grit is a crossover between Winnie the Pooh and True Grit. This segment is from MAD Season 1, Episode 21: [[Pooh Grit / Not a Fan a Montana|'Pooh Grit / Not a Fan a Montana']]. Summary When a man bounces his father, Christopher Robin hires the toughest marshal in the west to track him down. References *Tootsie Pops *Jeff Bridges *''Tron'' *A. A. Milne Characters *Christopher Robin *A. A. Mline *Tigger *Owl *Pooh Grit *Eeyore *Rabbit *Jeff Bridges *Jeff Bridges from Tron *Young Jeff Bridges from Tron Transcript (Scene begins with Christopher Robin) Christopher Robin: I was just 15 when a coward named Tigger bounced my father. Tigger: Hoo hoo hoo! Hello, man. I'm Tigger! T-I-Double G-Er. That spells Tigger. Last name is Weintraub, but there's no fun way to say that, really. Anyway, I've got a lot of bouncing to do, so ta-ta for now. Hoo hoo hoo! Christopher Robin: He bounced away Scot free that day. (Scene goes to present) Christopher Robin: And that's why I'm looking for someone to help me bring him in. Owl: Who? Christopher Robin: Tigger! Owl: Who? Christopher Robin: The tiger! Owl: Who? Christopher Robin: THE GUY WHO BOUNCED MY DAD! Owl: Relax, I hear you. I'm just being an owl. But you're in luck because the marshall's sleeping right behind me. Ain't that right, Pooh? Pooh Grit: Ain't nothing I can do for you, son. (Title card: Pooh Grit) BLAM! BLAM! Christopher Robin: But I need you to help me get Tigger for bouncing my dad. Pooh Grit: Not interested. Christopher Robin: There's a reward. Pooh Grit: Very interested. Now, let me take my nap and we'll head out when I wake. Christopher Robin: How long will that be? Pooh Grit: Well, it's hibernating season, so let's say six months. Christopher Robin: Oh! (SIX MONTHS LATER) (Scene goes to Christopher Robin sleeping, Rooster crows) Christopher Robin: Are you ready, Pooh? (Scene goes to empty barrel, which Pooh was last seen) Christopher Robin: Pooh? (Scene goes to Owl eating a lollypop, making a slurp sound) Christopher Robin: Where'd he go? Owl: Who? Christopher Robin: The bear. Owl: Who? Christopher Robin: The marshall. (Long silence at Owl's face) Owl: Who? Christopher Robin: Grr! (Christopher Robin walks out door) Owl: I think Pooh is in my outhouse. (Scene goes to outhouse, also flies can be heard buzzing) Christopher Robin: I sure hope we're talking about the same Pooh. (Horse neighs) Christopher Robin: Huh? (Scene goes to Pooh with another person riding away with horses) Christopher Robin: You can't run off without me, Pooh! (Scene goes to Eeyore) Christopher Robin: Let's go, pony. Yah! (William Tell Overture plays and Christopher Robin moves like he is galloping but Eeyore isn't.) Christopher Robin: What, are you low on steam? Eeyore: Just self-esteem. Christopher Robin: That's no POINT, EEYORE! (Christopher Robin hits Eeyore in the back with his tail, causing him to run) Eeyore: (Roars) (Eeyore and Christopher Robin jump in water) Rabbit: Hey, Pooh, what's worse than being on a boat without an oar? Pooh Grit: What? Rabbit: Being on an Eeyore without a boat. Hoo hoo hoo. Christopher Robin: (Wet) That is not funny. You are a thief and a low-life and you'd be better off if you weren't so attached to that jug. Pooh Grit: Son, this jug will never leave my hand, literally. It's full of honey and it's stuck to me. See? (Pooh hits Rabbit with his jug) Rabbit: Oof. My tongue. (Mumbling) You made me bite my tongue. Christopher Robin: Why is he here anyway? Pooh Grit: He, too, was bounced by Tigger. Wound up declaring it illegal. Rabbit: (Still Mumbling) It's true. (Pooh fixes Rabbit's tongue with the jug) Rabbit: I don't know how, but you fixed it. (Back to mumbling) Wait, no, it's back. (The three people with horses walk) Rabbit: What? (Mumbling) I think I see a Tigger. Christopher Robin: What? Tigger: Hoo hoo! (PUSH!) Hello, boy, I'm Tigger. T-I-Double Guh-Er. That spells Tigger. Christopher Robin: Can you spell "distraction"? Tigger: Distraction? Sure, let's see. It's a D-- (Pooh hits Tigger with the jug) (Scene goes to sunset) Christopher Robin: You bounced my daddy. Tigger: Heh. Sure I did. It's what Tiggers do. It's fun, fun, fun, fun, fun. And the wonderful thing about Tiggers is I'm the only one. (Christopher Robin pushes Tigger to tree) Pooh Grit: What a coincidence. Cause I'm the only cold-hearted, one-eyed marshall who wants to bring you in for a reward. Jeff Bridges: That's not quite true, little bear. I believe you stole my identity. Christopher Robin: Jeff Bridges? Jeff Bridges from ''Tron: You should talk. I believe that reward is mine. '''Christopher Robin': Jeff Bridges from Tron? Young Jeff Bridges from ''Tron: Says you, old man. '''Christopher Robin': Young Jeff Bridges from Tron? You know, I don't have enough reward money for all you guys. Jeff Bridges: Then I guess it goes to the one who gets to him first. Hee-Yah! (Scene shows to all marshalls running to Tigger, even Christopher Robin who dosen't even move because he's on Eeyore.) Eeyore: Pathetic... (Scene goes to the four marshalls with horses going for Tigger) (Tigger closes his eyes and scene gets in book-like) Christopher Robin: And if you're a true Pooh fan, then you know that this is where the narrator comes in to save Tigger. Only this isn't a true Pooh story.... it's a Pooh Grit story! (Scene goes to the four marshalls crashing into tree creating a boom) Explosion: BOOM!! (Scene goes to book) Christopher Robin: Which is how I got my revenge after all. (Scene goes to Christopher Robin in book) Christopher Robin: 'Cause the other ''wonderful thing about Tiggers, is that they are soooo comfy! (Scene backs up to the remains of Tigger and Pooh Grit and the Tron Bike as the segment ends.) Trivia *Tigger spells his name by T-I-double G-er. However in the ''Winnie the Pooh series, he spells it T-I-double guh-err. *An early script had Christopher Robin say "That's not the POINT, ''BASTARD!!!!", but this was later changed to "That's not '''the POINT, ''EEYORE!!!!", due to the original line being inappropriate for Cartoon Network's target audience. *Christopher Robin's Dad is based on A. A. Mline who was the father of Christopher Robin Mline. *Christopher Robin doesn't have an English accent in this sketch, nor is he referred to by name, only on Video has a English Accent by Bunko Studios. *In the poster behind Christopher Robin when he was talking about how Tigger bounced his dad said "Wanted Piglet $2,500 Alive; $1,500 dead." *Owl says "who" because that is what owls say. *In the title "'''Pooh Grit", two gunshots were heard. *The sequence with Owl and the scene with Jeff Bridges is recited by Amy Rose in the Sonic Drift ''arc of Konnichiku's ''Mobius Redrawn ''series. *Owl was seen eating a lollipop as a reference the owl in the Tootsie Pop commercials. *When Christopher Robin goes to an outhouse, he wonders if they are talking about the same Pooh. What he means about this is that Pooh sounds like Poo. *The music was reused in the XBOX 360 games; Kinect Joy Ride and Joy Ride Turbo. *There were three Jeff Bridges. One is from ''True Grit and the other two are from Disney's ''TRON: Legacy ''movie. *At the end, the sketch turns into a book. *Christopher Robin got what was the remains of the four marshals and Tigger. *The book says: "Tigger grimaces as the posse approached, knowing full well that they would grant him no mercy. He thought back to the days when"... and the next page says "The riders crashed into Tigger at top speed, causing a violent explosion that threw debris high into the air. No one." *If you look closely in Christopher Robin's room, you can see the 5th generation lightcycle, so its possible that the Jeff Bridges from Tron are dead. *Even though Pooh is voiced by Chris Cox in this sketch, it sounds so authentic, many viewers actually believed Jim Cummings had guest-starred. Category:Movie Parodies Category:Transcripts Category:Movie Segment Category:Segments Category:Book Parodies Category:Death